Coffee!
by steffiechan
Summary: Inu Yasha gets his first taste of coffee. How does he deal with it? Rating because I don't know what falls under what, so whatever. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is probably only going to be a one shot, unless, of course, I feel the need to write another story like this one.  
  
Warning: This is mildly stupid. I know. You don't have to tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Inu Yasha or the other characters. I'm also a poor college student. If you sue me, you might get some. uh. *checks around* ooh! I have and empty box (from unpacking) and.. yes! five pennies. So, yeah.  
  
'..' = thoughts ".." = speaking  
  
Coffee!  
  
Kagome meandered down the supermarket isles, trying to think of what she would need for her next trip to the sengoku jidai (sp?).  
"Ramen for Inu Yasha, candy for Shippo, new eye shadow for Sango, latest Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition for Miroku, some NyQuil* for Kaede-baba and.. Ooh, what's this?"  
She stopped in front of a display in the middle of the isle. It appeared to be a portable coffee maker. Kagome picked up the small device and looked it over, reading the sign in the middle of the table.  
  
[sign] Tired of camping without your morning brew? Not too happy with the idea of using old fashioned kettles that leave grounds in your cup? Look no further! This all-new, battery powered coffee pot is the answer to your pitiful prayers. No longer will you have to sob in despair at the horrid sludge you used to have to choke down! Buy this now! Makes 5 cups.  
  
Kagome stared. The sign couldn't have been ruder if Inu Yasha had written it. She did, however, put the little coffee maker in her cart. Dog- boy liked to get up with the sun, and having coffee in the morning was likely to make it easier to get up and follow His Majesty of Rude. She also picked up some coffee grounds, sugar and cream. Making a last check, she headed for the check out lines and left with her purchases.  
  
Inu Yasha paced by the well impatiently. Miroku and Shippo watched in silence. Watching the hanyo was one of their favorite pass-times when Kagome was back in her time. It was really rather amusing to watch his antics as he wrestled with wether or not he wanted to jump in the well after the girl, or simply feel sorry for himself until she returned. It seemed as though he had just worked himself up enough to jump in the well when Kagome popped out of the well.  
"You! Where have you been? It's already been." Inu Yasha started.  
"... 3 hours. Geez, Inu Yasha, you'd think you were in love with me the way you act about me leaving!" Kagome said, noting the oh-so-cute blush that appeared on the hanyo's features.  
"Wh-what? I do not. I mean, you.. Argh!" with that not quite coherent sentence, he stomped off to wait at Kaede-baba's hut.  
Miroku and Shippo hopped out of their hiding place and received their gifts with delight. Miroku had to be practically dragged back to the village as he wouldn't close the magazine, and Shippo was examining the little gummy worms and bugs Kagome had brought him. After realizing that they weren't real, he tentatively at one. It was good! He rushed off to the hut to sit down and eat them.  
  
Kagome finally reached the hut, and presented Sango and Kaede-baba with their presents. Sango delighted in the color of her new make up, and after Kagome explained the purpose of the green liquid in the bottle, Kaede- baba thanked her heartily.  
"This will certainly come in handy, thank you child. I.. Shippo! What are you eating? Worms?" the old woman exclaimed. Shippo grinned around a mouthful of gummy worms and giggled.  
"Oh, they're not real, Kaede. They're candy shaped like worms", Kagome said.  
Kaede-baba shook her head in disbelief. "Such strange things there be in your time."  
"Feh! Why is everyone making such a fuss over the things that she can get in her time? We should be out finding shards!" Inu Yasha said crossly. Kagome smiled slyly at him.  
"Don't worry, Inu-chan. I brought plenty of ramen. Should I make some for dinner?" She 'eep'ed as the silver haired boy leapt at her pack, trying to get the ramen. "I'll take that as 'yes', then." She pushed him away and started preparing the ramen for him.  
"Where are we headed next? We haven't heard any rumors in days" Sango asked.  
Kagome shook her head. She hadn't felt any shards close in a while either. "I dunno. Why don't we spend the night here and start out tomorrow? That way, we'll be fresh for a journey and can spend all day instead of just the afternoon."  
Inu Yasha, his mouth full of ramen, just nodded.  
  
The next morning at sunrise, Inu Yasha bounded through the group, waking them each in turn. Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Blearily, she pulled the coffee maker from her pack and set it going.  
'It should be done by the time I'm done bathing. I'll be awake enough not to burn my tongue on it, too.'  
Gathering her clothes and toiletries, she headed off to the bath, Sango following her. Shippo also went, glaring at the lecherous monk, who sniffed indignantly.  
Inu Yasha plopped down in the middle of the room to wait for everyone to get ready. He noticed the coffee pot after a few minutes when it started gurgling (signaling that it was done brewing).  
"What's this?"  
"I have no idea. Maybe Kagome was making ramen for breakfast?" the monk asked. 'Ew, ramen for breakfast.'  
The hanyo grabbed the pot and stared at it. Whatever it was, it smelled awful and was black. Had Kagome burned his precious ramen? He set the pot down in front of him and growled at it. She better not have.  
Kagome entered the room, and saw Inu Yasha contemplating the coffee. "What are you doing with my coffee, Inu-chan?"  
"What's kah-fee?"  
"Coffee. It's a drink that helps you wake up in the morning."  
"It smells bad. Do you really drink this stuff?"  
"Yes. Here, you put sugar and cream in it. There. Try some."  
As Kagome turned to get a mug from her bag, Inu Yasha downed the whole pot in a gulp. 'Oh no.. Inu-chan on a caffeine high!' she groaned. Who knows what coffee would do to the hanyo?  
"That wasn't so bad, I guess. I don't feel any different, though. Are you sure this stuff works?"  
"It's not instantaneous. Give it a few minutes.."  
Kagome went outside to dispose of the used coffee grounds as everyone else readied their packs to leave. None of them noticed when Inu Yasha stared getting fidgety and restless. They thought he was just eager to leave. Kagome stumbled back into the hut and was greeted by Inu Yasha's first string of caffeine questions.  
  
"Whendoesthisstarttowork?Idon'tfeeldifferent,really.Youshouldn'twasteyourtim e.Isthereanymore?Itwaskindagood.CanIhavemore?Huh?Istheremore?Thereshouldbe.I fyoudon'thaveany,Iorderyoutogetsome!Iwantkaf-fee!" Inu Yasha said in a rush.  
Everyone stared at him. What had gotten into him?  
Kagome was about to answer him when he sniffed the air. Abruptly, he pounced on her pack.  
"Oi, Inu Yasha! Why are you going through Kagome-chan's things?" Sango asked, moving to bop him on the head.  
"Kah-fee!" said the delighted half demon, gnawing on the package of coffee grounds. Still chewing on the package, he started leaping around the hut, now restless with all his coffee-induced energy.  
"Wh-what's wrong with him? Is he possessed?" Miroku asked, pulling out a spell scroll.  
Kagome sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere with him in this condition. "No, he's not possessed. He's hyper. He just had god knows how much coffee."  
"Coffee?" was the collective reply.  
"It's.."  
"Onlythebestthingintheworld!Iloveit!Yay!Mmm!"  
"It's something to help you get up in the morning. You're not supposed to have as much as he's had, though. You're only supposed to drink about a cup or so. Maybe two." Kagome managed. She dodged Inu Yasha, who was now leaping around between the members of the group.  
"And just. watch out! how much has he, oof! Inu Yasha, settle down! had?" Miroku finally managed, having been knocked down trying to avoid being pushed into Sango.  
"Ano.. All I had. About a week's worth."  
Everyone gaped.  
"How long till it wears off? Eep!" Sango ducked as a silver and red blur narrowly missed her head.  
"I dunno. He's had a lot. We can only hope he wears himself out after a couple hours.."  
"A couple hours??" Shippo ran for the relative safety of underneath a table.  
Kagome was about to say something else when Inu-Yasha flew at her, causing her to tumble over, taking him with her.  
  
"Kagome!HI!You'rejustthepersonIwantedtosee!Ireeeeeeaaallllyloveyourcawffeees tuff!Iloveyou!Youbringmecawffeeandramen!Yay!EveryoneshouldloveKagome!No,wait .Itakethatback.She'smine!MineIsay!WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!Ano,wherewasI?Ohyeah,K agome!Iloveyou!" With that, he kissed her and ran out the door, laughing like a lunatic.  
There was collective silence as they all stared after the now crazy dog-boy.  
  
"What are we going to do with him? He's driving everyone nuts!" Miroku said, taking a swipe at Inu Yasha. The villagers had thought he was on a rampage and had locked themselves in their houses. Since he didn't have anyone else to pester (Kaede-baba was tending to a woman who was giving birth), he had decided to have some fun with Miroku. Miroku tried to whack the hanyo again and retrieve his magazine.  
"I don't know! He's been at it for hours! At least he's stopped trying to lift my skirt and feed Shippo real worms!" Kagome said, exasperated. Once they'd followed him outside, he'd started flipping her skirt, shoving handfuls of worms at Shippo, trying to shove Sango and Miroku together, yelling at the top of his lungs the whole time before taking off for the village to cause more trouble. Now he was back with them.  
"It's already past noon! Is it going to wear off any time soon?" Sango asked, picking leaves out of her hair. After one bout of being pushed at Miroku, she had fallen in a huge pile of leaves, causing Inu Yasha to roll around on the ground laughing loudly.  
"I don't know. What would calm him down? Any ideas?" Kagome asked, batting the hanyo away from her hair with one hand and holding tightly to her skirt with the other.  
"None of us have known him as long as you have. Ugh. I hope we can salvage some of that silk."Sango said. Inu Yasha had rampaged through a tailor's shop, and, grabbing many brightly colored rolls of silk, had proceeded to dance around the village. He had unrolled the silk as he did so, leaving the town looking like it had been toilet papered with garish tp.  
Suddenly, Kagome stood up. She decided to try something. He had said he loved her, but she assumed that was just caffeine related ramblings.  
"Inu-chan, come here."  
"Why?Whatdoyouwant?"  
"Just come here. I might have more coffee." she teased. 'I hope this works. He is a dog hanyo after all.'  
Inu Yasha inched closer. Suddenly, Kagome reached out and started scratching his ears. His eyes rolled closed and he stood perfectly still. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared. 'It's working!' Kagome thought. However, it was uncomfortable to stand there, arms over her head, scratching his ears.  
Slowly, she started to kneel, bringing the now still boy with her. He lay down, his head in her lap. He started a sort of low growling noise that Kagome assumed was contentment. Kagome blushed. He was wiggling his head around to get her to scratch the best spots, sometimes turning his face right towards her. She looked up at her companions.  
"We're going to go start helping to clean up the town. Let us know if you need anything." The three said, walking towards the town.  
'They're leaving me! Argh. Well, I guess it is my fault in the first place, so..'  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked quietly. He had stopped wiggling and had thrown an arm around her waist.  
"Zzzzzzzz.."  
  
Inu Yasha: *drags Steffie to Kaede-baba* Kaede-baba: *inspects* I see the problem now. Steffie: ??? Kaede-baba: You're retarded. Go sleep it off. Steffie: Zzzzzzz... 


	2. Beware the Pocky!

Storm-maker: I'm happy you thought it was funny, I was afraid that it was too stupid. And here's more! Soon!  
  
Mojo: Well, despite having a caffeine hangover, I don't think he'll learn too much of a lesson. That wouldn't be very fun.  
  
Neo: Despite the fact that I had no clue what pocky was, I am slave to my need to embarrass Sessy-chan. (Yes, they are all -chan to me. I think it would annoy them. () Also, you have made me cry with joy! I'm happy to be on your favorites list! *cute sparkly anime eyes*  
  
Catlover55: Thank you for appreciating my retardedness. I'm all better now.. I think?  
  
Steffie: In this chapter (which conveniently takes place directly after the first), I think I'll add a little more detail about what happens before and during the sugar rush. Ph34r sugar, for it is evil. *kills self for using leet*  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inu Yasha or any related characters.  
  
".." = talking '...' = thought  
  
When Pocky Attacks!  
  
After cleaning up the town as well as they could, Sango and Miroku had returned to find Kagome cradling a sleeping Inu Yasha in her lap. Not wanting to wake him for fear of another hyper attack, they'd rigged up a couple of cushions behind the girl so that she could spend the night sitting up comfortably. Shippo had set a fire and Sango brought out blankets to keep them warm.  
None of them spoke, and all the villagers were warned to steer clear of the area until Inu Yasha was deemed his ill-tempered self again.  
  
Early the next morning, Inu Yasha stirred. He felt warm and his head was pillowed on something soft. Opening his eyes a little, he found that he was snuggled up with Kagome. Having slid down in her sleep, he was now resting his head on her stomach, one arm thrown over her waist, the other tangled in her hair.  
'Oh no! What happened? Why do I have a headache? I remember drinking the coffee, then.. I think I was insane, or something. Then she scratched my ears. I'm probably still in trouble, though.'  
Kagome hadn't stirred while he thought. He yawned hugely, wondering why he was so tired. They were still in the village, so he couldn't have done anything strenuous, right?  
"Oh well. What does it matter if I sleep in?"  
  
Kagome woke a few minutes after he had fallen back asleep. Smiling down at him, she petted his soft hair.  
'He looks so peaceful now. I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up?'  
She giggled despite herself, and the motion of her stomach woke the hanyo.  
"Oi, Kagome, why are you up so early?" he asked, irritated. He definitely did not want to be up this early.  
"It's not really early anymore. It's almost mid-morning."  
"So what? It's too early if I say so, and I do."  
Seeing him pout and snuggle closer to her before he realized what he was doing made the girl giggle again. He was just too cute! If he wasn't such a pain in the ass when hyper, she would've given him coffee every day just to see him like this later.  
However, Inu Yasha was glaring at her. He didn't feel ready to get up at all. He wanted more coffee. He was about to ask if she could give him some when Kaede-baba walked up to them with breakfast.  
"Ah, so you're up, are you? I must say, Inu Yasha, I never expected to hear such stories about you. Was it really necessary for you to destroy all that silk?"  
The old woman set the tray of food down next to Kagome. Inu Yasha grabbed a roll and pulled the covers over his head.  
"He seems comfortable."  
Kagome nodded and blushed.  
"Ah amf naht!" Inu Yasha protested around the roll in his mouth.  
Both women rolled their eyes. Kagome asked if the village had been restored. Kaede-baba sighed.  
"We managed to get all the silk down, and most of the dirt and leaves have been swept away. Some herbs have been badly trampled, and there's a place in the tomatoes that looks like someone was rolling around in it."  
Inu Yasha stayed hidden. Had he done that? He remembered thinking about doing it, but hadn't realized he'd actually done any of it. Kagome nibbled at the breakfast before her and tried not to laugh. It was actually pretty funny after the fact. She would never forget when he rolled on the ground laughing when Sango had fallen in that pile of leaves.  
"Well, at least the town's still in one piece" Kagome said. Kaede- baba nodded.  
"Are you going questing today?"  
  
"Yes. I just want to go home and change my clothes quickly since I slept in them."  
  
A muffled 'no' came from under the blanket and Kagome felt two strong arms lock firmly around her waist. Sighing, Kagome tried reason.  
"But, please? These clothes are nasty now. You can come with me if you want, just to make sure I don't take too long, ok?"  
A few minutes passed and Kagome was beginning to think Inu Yasha had fallen asleep again when he loosened his grip and nodded against her hip.  
"Good. Now, as soon as I'm done, we can go."  
The hanyo groaned. He still didn't feel like getting up.  
  
An hour later, Kagome had successfully gotten Inu Yasha from under the covers. Saying 'osuwari' would have been no help, he was already lying down. So, with the combined efforts of Sango, Miroku and Kagome, they had finally gotten the blankets away from the silver haired boy. After that it was just a matter of getting him to move. Shippo took care of that by saying he'd tell Sesshomaru what he had been up to next time they met.  
After that, it was the simple matter of getting Inu Yasha to stop chasing the little kitsune long enough to get to the well.  
  
"Will you hurry up? You're taking so loooong" Inu Yasha complained from her room. Kagome was just getting out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top (she didn't want a repeat of yesterday, even if he wasn't hyper anymore).  
"I'm not the one that spent the whole day acting like a lunatic."  
"I didn't ask you to bring the coffee!"  
"You're the one that drank the whole pot, then ate the coffee grounds!"  
"You should have told me what would happen!"  
Wanting to end the arguing as fast as possible, Kagome decided to just tell him what he'd told her. She figured he'd sputter about it for awhile, then get moody and stay quiet for awhile.  
"You said you loved me."  
His mouth hung open. "NANI?"  
"You heard me, now come on" she said, walking out of the house and to the well shrine. He walked behind her stiffly.  
"I.. really said that?"  
  
"Yes, do you want to say that you didn't mean it?"  
"Iie. I meant it."  
Kagome turned to look at him. He was blushing so hard, she could see pink under the fur on his ears.  
"Good. 'Cuz I love you too. Now, get in the well."  
Inu Yasha nearly had a heart attack. This wasn't how he'd pictured them admitting their love at all. In fact, he felt like a large object had hit him in the chest and knocked him over.  
Kagome blinked and rushed to push the large box off of Inu Yasha. "Are you alright? Where did this box come from?"  
  
Elsewhere -  
A truck sped along the road, the song "I want candy" blaring from the speakers. The words "Pocky is good" was painted on both sides in bright orange. -Back to the story  
  
"Why are you asking me? What is it?"  
"Pocky. Ooh! This is great candy!"  
"Oh really? Fine. We'll take it with us." With that, he grabbed the box and jumped into the well.  
Kagome slapped her head. Hopefully, her Inu-chan wouldn't try any. That way, he wouldn't wind up eating the whole box. Heaving a sigh, she jumped into the well.  
  
The young miko climbed out of the well and saw Inu Yasha not far away, contemplating the box.  
"Hey, Kagome. What's this candy taste like?"  
"Ano.. maybe we should save that for later? We should tell everyone we're back so we can get started."  
  
"Good idea" the hanyo said, walking over to her. Without warning, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and sped off towards the village.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
"You always take too long walking, so I figured I'd carry you."  
"That's fine, but not like a sack of potatoes!"  
They were almost to the village. Kagome needed to do something fast. Not having time to come up with a contingency plan, she did the first thing that came to mind.  
'My hands are there anyway...'  
She reached a little further down, and grabbed Inu Yasha's butt.  
Kagome had the brief but pleasant sensation of floating as the boy tripped and fell flat on his face. She was now in a semi-sitting position, Inu-chan's head almost in her lap, and still with a firm grip on his backside.  
Miroku and Sango came running up, fearing some attack when the hanyo had abruptly fallen over. Upon seeing the situation, however, Miroku laughed until tears came out of his eyes and Sango stifled a giggle.  
"I see you two are in a much more... feisty... mood this afternoon" Kaede-baba said, walking over.  
Realizing that she was staring at them without moving, she forced herself into action. She reluctantly removed her hands and shifted Inu Yasha off her. "It's not what you think!" she said. Miroku laughed harder.  
Inu Yasha got up and stomped off, his face still as red as his haori. Kagome politely excused herself and went after him.  
"They've certainly gotten more forward lately" Sango remarked.  
Kaede-baba sighed wistfully. "They're at that stage where love is new, and they're getting a feel for it."  
  
Back at the well, Inu Yasha was sulking. They had laughed at him! He was sure she had done it on purpose, just to make fun of him. Catching sight of the box of pocky, he decided that he would eat it all himself so none of the others would get any.  
'Serves them right for laughing' he thought, tearing the box open. Inside was a bunch of smaller boxes, marked with what he supposed were different flavors. Tearing open one marked "pocky mousse chocolate" (whatever that meant) he stuffed the entire contents into his mouth.  
Having never had sugar in his life, he delighted in the sweetness of the chocolate. He had to remind Kagome to bring him some, along with his usual ramen supply. Finishing off what was in his mouth, he opened more boxes and munched happily on their contents. He was just finishing his tenth (or so) box when Kagome finally walked up.  
"Inu-chan, what are you doing?"  
"Eating." He was starting to feel jittery again..  
"Are you going to eat it all?"  
  
"Yes!It'smine,youcan'thaveany!Whyhaven'tyoubroughtthisbefore?It'ssooooogood! Betterthancoffee,even!Yummy!"  
Kagome groaned. He was getting hyper again! She was just about to reach out and scratch his ears when she was interrupted by Sesshomaru standing in front of her abruptly.  
  
A/N: Why does he always do that? It's creepy.  
  
"EEK! S-Sesshomaru! What do you want?"  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, but as soon as he did, Inu Yasha leapt up and shoved a handful of pocky into it.  
"Hewantstotrycandy!Iknewyouweren'tthatbad.Tryit,it'sgood!" Inu Yasha then tried to push more of the candy goodness into his brother's mouth. Having no other option than to chew and swallow the candy, Sesshomaru had to admit that it was indeed tasty.  
"Alright, you've proved your point. Now-" He tried stating his purpose again, getting another handful of pocky shoved in his mouth. Chewing, he smacked Inu Yasha away from him.  
"Icanfeedmyself,stupid!Givemethat!" the youkai said, snatching one of the boxes from his brother.  
Kagome stared in disbelief. Sesshomaru was defeated... by candy? Then she realized that now she had to deal with a two hyper demons, instead of just one. She groaned and ran to warn the others.  
Sesshomaru, finding that dumping the boxes into his mouth wasn't fast enough, started tearing the boxes apart and just shoving his head in the box. Inu Yasha joined him and soon there were pieces of cardboard everywhere.  
  
By the time the Kagome got back with the others, all the pocky was gone. It seemed they had even eaten most of the box, too. They were now running around in circles around Jaken and Rin.  
"Look!IcanturnintoaDOG!I'mallspecialandstuff!" Sesshomaru said, turning into his dog form.  
"Fluffy!" Inu Yasha said, messing with his brother's fur. They both giggled like schoolgirls. Rin laughed.  
Sango sat down in despair. "I just got all the leaves out of my hair from last time!"  
Apparently, turning into a dog wasn't all that interesting, since Sesshomaru changed back to normal shortly thereafter. Finding nothing more to do in the immediate vicinity, they took off for the town.  
"Oh no! We have to do something, or they'll destroy the town!" Kagome said.  
"How are we going to stop them?" Miroku asked. He had finally stopped laughing.  
"Well, I could try scratching Inu-chan's ears again."  
"Yeah, but first we have to get him still. And what about Sesshy?"  
At this, Rin stepped forward. The little girl made scratching motions with her hands, indicating that she would do the same for her inu youkai. Jaken just rolled his eyes and went off somewhere to be annoying.  
The rest of them trudged towards the village, dreading what they would find.  
  
They finally found the two rolling around in mud, tickling each other. They were both laughing loudly. Miroku was just about to say that they were lucky nothing was being damaged when Inu Yasha jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He let her go and promptly shook himself in dog-fashion, sending mud everywhere. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru repeated this act.  
"Inu Yasha! Osu-" Kagome started. She was stopped when Inu Yasha kissed her, then bounded away into the town, his brother following him and throwing mud in his general direction.  
"Gross! I'm all muddy."  
"I can escort you to the lake for a bath, Lady Sango."  
"Hentai!" Sango whacked Miroku in the head, leaving him groaning on the ground. "I guess all we can do is follow them and wait until we can settle them down a little."  
Rin, Sango and Kagome followed the brothers, leaving the unconscious Miroku behind.  
  
"Where are they? We've been all over the village!" Kagome said, exasperated. Her foot struck something soft, and she bent down to inspect it. It appeared to be some sort of garment. Taking a closer look, she realized that it was Inu Yasha's Fire Rat robe, covered in mud. A little ways off, Sango was helping Rin gather up Sesshomaru's fluffy thing he carries around. Not far away, there were some other articles of clothing lying scattered on the ground. They found Inu Yasha's shirt in the branches of a nearby tree.  
"This could be bad. Are all their clothes here, or are they still at least partially clothed?" Sango asked.  
They heard a loud clanging noise, Following the sound, the three came upon one of the most unusual sights they had ever seen. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were both naked to the waist, and covered in paint. Apparently, they had found the paint stock in the carpenter's store and were now having a paint war. Inu Yasha hadn't lost his taste for bright colors, as he was now mostly bright green, yellow and blue. Sesshomaru's hair was half silver, half pink. Red, orange, green and purple covered his torso and mixed with the mud on his pants.  
Their surroundings hadn't escaped the paint war. Houses and crops were splashed with the myriad of colors they had found. One house sported the signature of Sesshomaru in bright yellow.  
"L-let's get out of here!" Kagome yelled. No way was she going to be covered in paint as well as mud. Grabbing Rin, she ran for Kaede-baba's hut, Sango right behind her.  
Chickens began to cluck loudly in surprise as the hanyo and youkai broke into the henhouse.  
  
It was nearly dusk when they finally heard Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru coming. Kagome and Rin stood at the ready. They were going to pounce on the pair in hopes of subduing them before they could spend the night rampaging.  
  
Inu Yasha appeared first, the now dry paint making his hair stick up at odd angles. Chicken feathers were stuck in the paint on his chest and arms, and a few were on his face, as if carefully placed there. He smelled faintly of maple syrup and butter.  
Taking a deep breath, Kagome started to run towards Inu Yasha. He jumped in the air with glee at seeing her, and rushed forward. Luckily, Kagome tripped a few feet from Inu Yasha, and in an attempt to pounce on her as she fell, he landed with his stomach on her legs. She reached over and started scratching his ears. Flakes of paint came off under her nails, but she continued scratching. She could tidy up a bit after he went to sleep.  
Sesshomaru appeared next, now pants-less, and also smelling of maple syrup. A chicken feather was hanging off his nose, stuck in red paint. His hands were stained purple and red, as if he had been picking berries. Rin held out a little shiny bauble that caught the last rays of the light. With an "ooh, shiny!" Shesshomaru ran to the little girl and sat at her feel, playing with the little jewel. Rin gently rubbed his ears and scratched his head. The youkai leaned back against her legs and purred.  
At that moment, Kaede-baba came up to them. She had red and purple streaks on her face that looked sort of like war paint. Noticing their looks of inquiry, she said, "Sesshomaru insisted that he paint all the 'grandmothers' because they berry juice was 'pretty'."  
"The village is a mess. It'll take longer to clean up this time. And how are we going to get the paint off of everything?" Sango said. She had bathed (tying Miroku to a tree so she wouldn't have to worry) and was now mud free.  
"I can get some turpentine from my time tomorrow. That should help with the paint" Kagome said, still rubbing the hanyo's ears. Rin had seated herself with Sessy-chan's head in her lap.  
The brothers snored in unison.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
Kaede-baba: I told you to sleep it off! Steffie: I couldn't sleep! Inu Yasha: Paint! It's all in my hair, ew! Sesshomaru: Prepare for horrible head stabby death! Steffie: Wait, I can fix it! I'll just write an "Aftermath" fic, and you can have a bath there! It'll come off, I promise. Inu & Sess: No more fics! 


End file.
